Courting A Twilight
by WinchesterNimrod
Summary: Pre-Canon. After saving Worick from a gun shot during a gang fight, Delico finds himself on the receiving end of his affection. Warnings on chapters rated M.
1. Episode 1: Revelation

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Gangsta'.**

 _I have writer's block. And new stories are my vent._

* * *

~oOo~

* * *

Delico felt like he was coming out of some kind of weird dream. Blinking numerous times to get the fogginess away, he quickly realized this certainly wasn't his bedroom. Instinctively his hand reached for his gun. Unsurprisingly his weapon wasn't where it was supposed to be.

Eyes straining to focus, all he could see was a dirty freckled white ceiling. It was recognizable for some reason and Delico tried rapidly to spot why. But his brain felt too scrambled to even pinpoint it.

"Ah, you're up I see." His head snapped to the source of the voice. Immediately he regretted it and let out a surprised gasp at the shooting pain going through his head and shoulder. "No sudden movements, you're still healing." The voice ordered in the only stern tone he knew.

Delico sighed quietly in relief despite the pain.

"Dr. Theo." Shit, was that his voice? He blinked at how weak it sounded. A low chuckle came surprisingly close and Delico blinked in what he imagined owlishly at seeing the Dr. hand him a cup of water. Nodding in thanks he gingerly rested himself on his good side and took a tentative sip.

"You were out for quite some time there, almost three days."

Delico choked on his water.

"Someone upstairs certainly likes you. Lost quite a lot of blood, that bullet messed you up a lot. Punctured various veins and barely missed your collarbone. If Worick hadn't pulled you out when he did you would have bled to death." said Dr. Theo, sounding pretty disapproving about him almost bleeding out. Delico held back a grimace; he's probably pissed about him staining his sheets for the second time this month. "You need to rest for a while-and don't you even think about arguing Delico." He ordered, eyes colder than ice.

Normally Delico would have brushed off the glare, having gotten worse from many normals, but when it comes to the man who has just legitimately saved his own ass from dying. He backed down.

Nodding, Dr. Theo went to walk away when he paused.

"Almost forgot, Nina wanted me to thank you for saving Worick." Looking considerate, he turned back around. His gaze was almost soft. "You did good kid."

When he left Delico let his mouth part open in shock.

He did _**what**_!?

* * *

~oOo~

* * *

Chad Adkins was in a bad mood. Not that it was surprising since he's inherently grumpy on a daily basis. Some would say he was born bitter. But when it comes to being patient, you may as well have handed him a stack of paperwork and asked it to be finished by the end of the day.

Cody really has to consider asking Worick if he knows the saying 'don't poke the bear'.

"Where the _hell_ are these guys?" grumbled Chad, practically munching down on his cigarette. "When Worick told me to come down here to talk some business I thought he was actually being serious about something for once in his God damned life! I even checked outside just incase it was raining dogs and cats. Should'a known better."

"Should we head back to the station now, Chado-san?" asked Cody, worrying about the amount of work that needed to be finished.

"Nah, Worick will only call back and pest me about-"

"Chado- _saaan_." A sudden hand on the top of his head felt as though a demon had sprung up from the shadows to suck out his soul. Chad's pretty sure his expression could be seen from satellites. "You know smoking's gonna kill ya."

" **Y-You bastards!** " The poor detective cried, clutching his heart as if it was about to leap out of his chest in fright. Spinning around he sent a deathly glare to a smug looking Nicolas perched on top of the police car like a cat. He mentally snorted, and the brat wonders why cats like him so much.

Twisting back around Chad growled at seeing Worick smirking at him like the little shit he is.

"You're late! And what are you, some damn saint? You ain't my wife, so don't worry about my health when you're already practically drowning in those cheap cigarettes of yours." Worick shrugged.

"We got held up by some thugs." Chad's face paled, does this mean more paperwork and dead bodies? He's already up to his ears with the massacre three days ago. " _Aaanywaaay_ , I was wondering if you could do me a favor?" At this Chad raised an eyebrow.

"Depends on what sort it is."

"Chado-san!" blubbered Cody from the car. "You're not seriously-" his voice ended abruptly by Chad's hand over his mouth.

"You were saying?" Worick flashed him a grin but Chad could see the slight hint of nervousness behind those masks of his.

"How do you go about saying thanks to someone who almost died for you? Oh and if you could give me the cliff notes that'd be great."

There was a beat of silence and everyone stared.

" **YOU SENT ME DOWN HERE TO ASK FOR SOME DATING ADVICE!?** " the cop boomed making Nicolas vibrate on the roof of the car. "Cody, start the care we're leaving."

"Hey, I never said anything about dating!" Cried Worick indignantly, ignoring the raised eyebrow Nic sent him. Chad stopped in his tracks and flapped his hands in the air in a gesture of 'I'm not an idiot!'.

"So this isn't about that twilight guy you've been pining after for about four years or so?"

"Who said anything about a twilight and attraction?" scoffed Worick, pouting a little making Cody almost gape. He's never seen Worick act so… _weird_.

"Start the car Cody!" Chad's angered shout made him flinch and he instinctively did as he was told. The car zoomed off making Nic fly into the air and land on Chad. " **CODY!** Ugh, get off me you bastard!" the man growled and Nic jumped off gracefully with a slightly frightened expression.

"Sorry Chado-san…" said Cody meekly as he rolled back. The only reaction he got was a furious twitch of the eyebrow.

"Whaddya say, Chado-san?" asked Worick with a beaming grin. Indifferent to the rather violent aura radiating off of Chad. "Help a guy out?"

"No." in a second flat Chad was in the car and off to the police station.

There was silence and Nic turned to Worick who was glaring at the dust cloud in front of them.

' _Why did you ask Chado-san? Didn't his wife divorce him? Not exactly the guy you would want relationship advice from, dumbass._ ' Worick sniffed and waved a hand.

"He was the first guy that came to my mind."

' _You know you_ could _just ask Delico out…"_

"What!? I can't just do that. I need to show him that I'm interested and work our way to a good relationship. Hmm, maybe I should get him some flowers?" Spotting the disbelieving look Worick harrumphed. "Just because I'm a bigolo doesn't mean I'm not a romantic." Nic snorted.

' _Pussy._ ' Worick kicked Nic in the shin and chased him back to the apartment.

* * *

~oOo~

* * *

Yang couldn't decipher what was going through Delico's head right now at seeing the range of flowers surrounding his bed all signed from Worick. But right now all that Yang could think of was how he's never noticed Worick crushing on his best friend.

For Gods sake Worick signed the cards with a smiley face and kisses!

"So…this is…nice." He mumbled, shuffling one of the many flowerpots back so he could sit on the side of the bed. Delico snorted and couldn't help but relax a bit at the smell of some roses sitting near his head.

"He's certainly feeling grateful." Deadpanned Delico.

Yang had to blink a couple of times just to make sure he had heard correctly. Grateful? Not exactly the term for 'love-struck' he'd use. But then again Delico's always been a man of very few words.

"You're telling me. I didn't see this coming. I mean him? _Him_ of all people? Pff." Shaking his head in amazement, though Yang paused at seeing Delico frowning slightly.

"Huh?"

Oh _shit_. He couldn't help but let his jaw drop at how oblivious Delico was. Silently he sent his prayers and sympathies to Worick. Poor man.

* * *

~oOo~

* * *

Daniel Monroe prided himself at being able to sniff out the latest gossip running around his ranks. Mostly it was the usual stuff. Who broke up with who. Who got the most kills this week. What was happening with the supposed relationship between Ginger and Gina. But this…

Well this was a whole new shade of crazy.

Worick liking Delico? Daniel almost dropped his phone after hearing that shitload of bull Chad Adkins was sprouting. Whatever he was smoking. He can keep it.

"Say again?" asked Daniel after a moment of fumbling with the phone. He heard a deep suffering sigh escape on the other line and yeah, he hadn't heard wrong. But there was still hope.

"Like I just said, Worick's got the hots for your boy Delico. Poor little shit." Aaand oh boy, he hadn't heard wrong. Rubbing his eyes to try and clear the fogginess that was starting to invade his generally clear mind, Monroe sighed.

"How in the world did _that_ happen?" abruptly slipping out of his customary composed self. It didn't take a genius to know that Chad shrugged with an 'I don't even fucking know' expression. "Out of all the people I expected Worick to be attracted to, I thought it would have been Nicolas." He heard Chag gag.

"Oh fuck no. Those brats are practically siblings. That would be like incest!" Daniel rolled his eyes then froze; he did _not_ just roll his eyes. Nope. "Anyway, how did you not know? It's as obvious as a twilight pretending to be a normal!"

"I don't pay much attention to gossip, Chado-san," he said in a nonchalant tone.

"'Don't pay much attention to gossip,' **my ass!** " The man shouted making Monroe pull away from the phone and blink. "You're worse than my wife."

" _Ex_ -wife." Daniel corrected offhandedly and smirked when he heard a loud roar come from the phone along with what he presumed was his co-workers trying to calm him down.

" **Who asked you!** " There was a moment of heavy breathing on the line before a grumble, "I just called to let you know to watch out for your boy. I've never seen Worick let someone in besides Nicolas, and if Delico breaks his heart…Well, let's just say you'll need to make sure he doesn't hire Dr. Theo for castration." Daniel winced in sympathy and hoped to God Delico returns Worick's feelings. He doesn't think he wants to witness how a twilight handles life without their jizz whiz. "Worick's liked Delico for four years and-"

" **Eh!?** " shrieked Monroe, even going so far as to shoot up from his seat. "Four shitting years and you decide tell me _now_!?"

"Well I thought it was obvious!"

"Oh excuse me, Sherlock."

"Fuck you, Watson!"

Outside the of Monroe's office Diego and Miles had their ears pressed up against the door.

"Worick likes Delico!?" shrieked Diego and immediately coughed awkwardly at the look Miles gave him. "I mean…shit. I did _not_ see that one coming." Nodding earnestly Miles looked around and winced at seeing everyone giving them gawking looks.

He has a feeling the news of Worick's crush will be known by the residents all around Ergastulum by sunrise tomorrow.

"Shout it any louder could ya' Diego?" he muttered to the man who had a rather sheepish expression.

"Heh, oops?"

* * *

~oOo~

* * *

 **Comment if you'll like another chapter! (:**


	2. Episode 2: Running

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Gangsta'.**

* * *

~oOo~

* * *

Usually whenever Worick buys a packet of cheap cigarettes Granny hands them over immediately and it takes 5 seconds to have them in the palm of his hand. Although currently the packet of cigarettes was being ruthlessly whacked against his skull. Why that is? He doesn't know. For a fleeting moment he thought she'd finally gone off her rocker.

"Ow! Ow! Granny stop! What did I do!? **What did I do!?** " Worick cried as the assault continued until it was shoved into his mouth and he was staring down the old lady's beady grey eyes. Methinks he's in some real shit.

"I ain't letting you go until you tell me why I didn't know you had a crush on a certain blonde twilight?"

Suddenly Worick felt like he desperately wanted to dig and hole and jump in it.

"Going by the name _Delico_?" He could really go for a meteor falling from the sky right about now.

"I found out you were gay from the _prostitute,_ _ruining_ my _buisness_. On a scale from one to twenty how ticked off do you think I am?" He could even faint, but she'd probably castrate him if he did.

"Thwirtwy?" Worick meekly replied through the cigarette box.

"You bet your ass I'm thirty!" somehow he thought she meant it in another way but he wasn't suicidal enough to ask. "And don't go thinking otherwise." Ripping the box from his mouth she flicked him once on the forehead and flung him his cigarettes. "If I find out you're hiding anything this juicy from me again, I'll cut off your cigarette supply and only get the real expensive ones."

Worick let out a mewling wail.

"Awe, Granny don't be like that! I'm _sorrrrry_." After minutes of pleading for forgiveness she finally gives in and threatens him again with the cigarettes. During the scuffle Worick found out some...rather unsettling skin-crawling news.

Everyone. And he does mean _everyone_ in Ergastulum knows about his crush. Oh God. Oh Jesus Joseph Mary. Oh fuck. Oh fuckity-fuck-fuck-fuck! When he finds out who the asshat that blew the whistle on his crush is hell will be rained down on earth.

Slamming the door to his and Nic's apartment closed the blonde lit a cigarette and crashed onto the sofa. Letting his legs sprawl out and fling his head back.

"Dammit! Oh fuck-shit-fuck does Delico know!?" Worick shouted out loud. With that thought, his whole world came crashing down and it felt like ice was just poured down his back. Jumping up to his feet the man kicked the sofa and instantly a loud crack echoed the room.

" **FUUUUUUUUUUCK!** "

* * *

~oOo~

* * *

' _You're an idiot.'_ Nic signed to him as Dr. Theo wrapped his dislocated toe with bandages. ' _Just because your undying love for Delico was revealed to the entire city_

Oh he just knows the bastard it sadistically enjoying the show, _'doesn't mean you had to take your anger out on the couch._ ' Worick glared at his friend and immediately pointed out.

"You're wearing my shirt." Nic pretended like he hadn't read his lips and started poking Nina's cheek. Said girl was sitting on top of his lap grinning like a maniac at Worick.

"I always knew something was different about you, Worrick! But I never would have thought you were ga-" In an instant Worick flung himself across the three meter distance separating them and shoved his hand over her mouth.

"Ex-nay on the gay-ay." Whispered Worick and shoved a thumb over his shoulder to a currently sleeping Delico. She rolled her eyes and every so gently shoved him at a certain angle making his delicate toe flare up in pain. Howling profanities that would make women cry he was propelled onto an empty bed and threatened with a needle by Dr. Theo.

He doesn't even want to know what's inside that needle.

"If you ever swear like that in front of Nina again I will shove this so high up your ass your mother will feel it." Worick sweat dropped and nodded jerkily.

"Yes, sir!" he risked a glance at Nina and winced. The poor girl looked like she had discovered the secrets to the universe. Turning his head on the pillow Worick froze at seeing Delico sound asleep on the bed next to him.

Literally one meter apart.

One. Innocent. Meter.

It took his breath away to see how peaceful and angelic Delico's face looked. Soft hard jaw, long black eyelashes and the somewhat roguish hair covering one of his eyes. It was all so heartwarming until he noticed the faintest blood drops on the sheets near his patched up shoulder.

 _BANG!_

 _Worick waited for the pain of a bullet but felt nothing except a body with a familiar bark scent landed against his chest. On instinct his arms wrapped around the body and when he looked down everything stopped. Delico was staring up at him with surprised blue and gold eyes. Mouth parted in a silent question. Why? Why did he do that? It was supposed to be him to get shot not Delico!_

 _Why?_

Blinking twice Worick shook his head to clear the depressing memory.

"It'll take six weeks to heal." Dr. Theo suddenly came into view with a stern expression. "Keep off that toe, Worick. Or I'll personally -"

"Shove a needle up my ass I get it, I get it. No need to worry about me Doc." The Doctor smirked.

"Actually I had in mind that I'd make sure to tell Delico all about your little escapades with some of my patients. "

" _-I'll stay off the toe!_ "

* * *

~oOo~

* * *

Weeks passed and Delico had some rather unusual conversations with his co-workers. Everyone somehow mentioned Worick in one way or another, declaring how devilishly handsome he is and the toning of his muscles. Most of the time he was asked on his input with the matter. And most of the time he walked away from the conversation worrying about their mental health.

Or if they just had the hot's for the man.

It wouldn't surprise him if it were both actually. After all this is Ergastulum.

What particularly made him worry though was how said Handy Man seemed to be…avoiding him. No, this was not paranoia. He can count on both his hands the amount of times he's seen Worick walk the opposite way whenever spotting his person. For some unknown reason it sent his stomach into aggravated flips. And it was pissing him off. Last time he was so close to actually running after the man and demanding an explanation for the uncharacteristic turn of events.

But that would be unorthodox. He'll just wait for Worick to state what's got him feeling so awkward around him.

"So…what do you think about Woric-"

"I swear Yang if you even say the rest of his name I will throw you off of this roof. I've had enough people pestering me about that damned man to last me a lifetime. And considering the average death of a Twilight is thirty and I'm twenty-four. That says a lot." Delico threatened one afternoon as they were doing their regular rounds about the mansion.

"Whoa, okay." Yang held up his hands in surrender at seeing what he thought was dark steam radiating off of his friend. "Okay, I won't say his name." Delico sighed in relief.

"…You know that eye-patch Handy Man has _some_ muscles, don't ya' think Delico?" Yang nudged him with his elbow and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Delico's eyebrow convulsed and he turned an icey cold glare on his friend.

"Umm, Deli…? Heh…Buddy?" Suddenly he was on the edge of the rooftop being held up by Delico gripping the end of his suit with a death glare. " **SON OF A** **BIIIIITCH!** "

* * *

~oOo~

* * *

Review if you'll like another chapter.


	3. Episode 3: Reaping

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Gangsta'.**

* * *

~oOo~

* * *

Worick paced in his apartment, briefly staring at the phone expecting a job. It was Friday and not one call. Apparently nobody wants to have sex with him. Worick honestly felt a bit offended by that. Maybe they're just turned off with him being slightly gay? Honestly that was a bruise to his ego. Just because he has a crush on Delico doesn't mean he has to quit being a bigolo.

…Does it? Oh God should he!? He let out a groan of exasperation and raked a hand through his tousled hair.

"Gah! This is so _frustrating_!" Patting his pocket for a cigarette there was a pause of silence before Worick let out a mewling wail.

No cigarettes.

Muttering curses under his breath the blonde shrugged on a coat while walking into the streets. Risking a glance at the prostitute named Alex. His insides winced at seeing fresh bruises on her arms that weren't there yesterday. Sighing too softly for anyone to hear Worick fiddled with his lighter. Anxiety quickly wormed its way into his chest. The thought of even spotting or smelling Delico nearby put him on edge. The man would have certainly heard the rumors by now. And despite how many times Nic has tried to get him to ask the poor bloke out he's never budged.

It was two meters from granny's shop when he spotted him.

Worick froze and felt like he was caught in a spider's web. As if trekking through sand, Worick slowly made his way to the closest alley. Just at the length to touch stone Delico spotted him. Both stared at one another and Delico narrowed his eyes in a way only a twilight can that screams 'run'.

And run he did.

With a mighty push Worick flung himself into the alley, cigarettes all forgotten. Out the corner of his eye he spotted Delico abandon Yang as he sped through the thin crowd separating them.

" _Shitshitshitshitshit_." Worick mumbled as he legged it through the alley and back routes to the apartment. What felt like an hour of running was only two minutes as Delico pounced from a rooftop and had him pressed against a brick wall. There was a long stretch of silence filled by the heavy breathing coming from himself.

"Long time no see Deli', eh?" he chirped and Delico grunted before letting go and taking a step back.

"And who's fault is that?" replied Delico, a hint of anger in his eyes. Worick smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. When he didn't say anything Delico harrumphed and crossed his arms with a scowl. " _Fine_. Don't explain, tch, asshole." Spinning on his heel Delico marched out of the vacant street leaving Worick feeling a strong urge to bash his head against the wall.

"I'm such a bastard." Mumbled the blonde and suddenly felt a sense of dread wash over him

"You can say that again, maggot." Hearing a tell-tale click of heels Worick groaned and looked up to meet the eyes of Gina. "You've royally gone and fucked this up haven't ya?" she said non-sympathetically as she lit a cigarette. Carelessly flicking one to him. Catching it in mid-flight Worick nodded in thanks.

"So I see my love life has reached the depths of the Guild." Gina snorted and inhaled deeply.

"Don't think you can call this shitload a love life kid." He spared her a nanosecond of a glare before begrudgingly nodding. "Let me give you some advice."

Worick blinked.

"Are you high on some shit - - _**owww**_!" the sound of Gina's hand connecting with his head echoed the alley. In a second his good eye was a centimeter away from the tip of a burning cigarette bud resting weakly on her rosy lips. His heard leapt into his throat at how horrifically nostalgic this was.

"Listen up pipsqueak, I'm here because somebody important to you asked for a favor. Say's he's pretty tired of your cowardice and to be honest, it's also grating on my nerves. Man up and tap Delico's little ass before your manhood decides to commit suicide." Worick coughed awkwardly under the smoke that was suddenly creating a cloud and asked shakily:

"Is that your down to earth advice?"

"No, my advice is to use protection because HIV is a bitch to deal with." Gina said and he couldn't fathom if she was joking or not because of her sharp scowl.

"Um…thanks for that riveting advice Gina?" yelping Worick was thrown back to the wall for the second time that day.

"Your welcome. Now get movin' soldier, you're not getting any younger." Nudging him with his shoe before walking off. Worick waited for the sound of her heels to disappear before getting to his feet and lighting his cigarette.

Right first on the to do list, get some cigarettes. Second…oh shit how does one court a pissed off Twilight?

* * *

~oOo~

* * *

Worick was happily taking a nap one day when some callous hand flung him through the door.

"NIC WHAT THE HELL MAN!"

' _It's been two days and you haven't made a move. Do I have to call back Gina?'_

"Oh so you're the culprit who fed me to the shark!" Nic only gave him a bland look. "It's…complicated."

' _Then uncomplicated it.'_

"When stalking one's prey, it is best to take one's time." there was a pause before Nic threw him a top and pointed to the door. Sighing Worick got up and buttoned his shirt. "You're a real pal Nic." He muttered sarcastically but the twilight caught the message and gracelessly kicked him out of the apartment.

Rubbing his freshly bruised ass Worick muttered curses under his breath as he mentally brainstormed ideas how to court Delico. Stepping out of the apartment building he caught sight of the recent prostitute picking up her new earnings off of the ground. Sparked by sympathy he sighed and trod over. Bending down he picked up a near penny. The girl (and God, how old was she?) looked up with confusion and hesitantly took it.

"…Thanks." Flashing her a smile and a wink he got back up and went to walk and ponder on courting ideas when she grabbed his hand. He stopped. "Um…" glancing over his shoulder Worick hid a frown. She seemed out of it. More so than how he normally saw her. Deep anger rose inside him at the prospect of her pimp knocking her up on those TB pills to keep her and his prostitutes in line. Worick scowled in anger, that bastard. The girl suddenly withdrew her hand and avoided eye contact.

Dammit, he must have scared her. Keeping in a sigh he pocketed his hands and made his way down the street.

Right, this time he's gonna show Delico he likes him. And by that, he'll need some help.

* * *

~oOo~

* * *

His first stop was Granny's.

"Why you askin' me for? You're the gigolo. You should know this stuff!"

She was a bust.

Second stop was Connie's.

"About time Worick! God, it was torture watching you avoiding him like a little _hormonal teenage girl_ -"

"Hahaha…" Worick laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of his head. It took all he had to keep himself from blushing furiously. "Thanks for that lovely analogy Connie but I kinda need some help with courting ideas." Connie squealed and all but leapt across the desk keeping them apart.

"Oh this is so precious!" He was mildly concerned about the heart shaped eyes she was flashing him. "Now let's see, how I like a man to ask me out is not being too boisterous, ya know?" giving him a pointed look.

"No, I really don't because I'm not a girl and neither is Deli." She seemed to pause as if faced with a mathematical question.

"Wait…who's the girl in this relationship?" Worick chocked and developed a sweat.

" _ **EH!?**_ "

"You know…" Connie's cheeks tinted pink and her voice turned into a hushed whisper as if they were conversing on an assassination "Who, ahem, _tops_?"

 _BANG!_

Worick fell backwards off his chair and legged it out of the shop as quick as he could.

Seems as though it was a case of mother like daughter. Right, who else should he ask for help?

As he walked down the road flapping himself with his hand to keep down the blush Worick paused in front of 'Pussy'.

He narrowed his eyes and caught sight of all the whores…nah he shouldn't ask them. That was just asking for trouble. And so far all of the females he's asked has turned out bad.

Time to ask a male.

" _Heeeeey_ , Marco- _saaaan_." Worick grinned brightly as he entered 'Bastard'. Said scarred man turned from where he was standing next to Loretta. "And of course Cristiano-san." Doing a dramatic bow making the girl's eyebrow twitch.

"Marco-nii I'll leave you to this baka." She said in a non-biting tone as she dragged a waving Galahad with her.

"A pleasure as always!" he called after her.

"BITE ME!" Chuckling Worick snapped his head to Marco and said bluntly:

"I need some advice on how to woo a Twilight." Marco looked like he had to repeat those words in his head a couple of times. " _Pleeeease_?" fluttering his eyes to add effect. Marco opened and closed his mouth, seemingly rendered speechless.

"Is this about the Delico rumor floating around the city?" the man asked with sudden amusement. Worick bit down a scowl and prideful nodded. Marco chocked out a laugh before nodding. "Alright, I'll help."

"Thanks." Worick sighed and gestured for Marco to continue.

"Get your pencil ready, because I have an idea."

* * *

~oOo~

* * *

Delico always prided himself on being aware of his surroundings. When on the job he can spot a man with a gun a mile away. He can beat a normal at hand to hand combat in less than two minutes. And can shoot five people dead in seconds. Mainly due to his twilight genetics but he likes to think of it as talent.

So when somebody shocks the living hell out of him by appearing like a demon from the shadows you know you're having a bad day.

"Looking lovely as ever Deli. So, like to come over for some tea and cake?"

… _Worick_. Yes, this was indeed the start to a bad day.

But alas another thing he prides himself on is his calm exterior. So he didn't show any outward distress to being cornered in the backstreets of Ergastulum.

"I oh so appreciate…wait…what?" What Worick just said hit him like a bag of bricks. Tea and cake? He had to keep himself from rubbing his eyes and checking the sky for dogs and cats. Narrowing his eyes suspiciously at the cheery fuck, Delico wondered why on earth after all this time Worick suddenly asks him to spend some time. And for tea and cake!

 **What the hell!?**

"Is this a joke?"

"Nope. Just you, me and tea and cake! Why would I joke about tea and cake? Its serious shit, mainly because I made the cake." Worick made sure to clamp his mouth shut to keep himself from nervous babbling. Jesus fuck he hates how this twilight makes him all funny inside. Its as if all of his emotional walls had an earthquake.

Delico blinked oh so slowly. "You made cake?..." Worick seemed slightly abashed by the question.

"Not very well, but yes I did." Checking to see if nobody was around and this wasn't a prank, Delico internally sighed.

"Fine. I'll join you." Worick felt his heart do a summersault and did a mental fist bump.

"GREAT!" Delico flinched at the abruptly cheerful shout and watched Worick partly skip back to his apartment. He stood there for a second, hesitating to follow the apparently unstable man before giving a mental 'fuck it' and followed.

* * *

~oOo~

* * *

 **Make sure to review(:**


	4. Episode 4: Cake

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Gangsta'.**

 **I had...writers block. I AM SO SORRRRYYYYYYY**

* * *

~oOo~

* * *

The air in the room was tense and Worick busied himself bobbing a tea bag in his mug while Delico stared at him intently. Sitting the cup down he slapped his knee and beamed a smile.

"Cake?" Delico raised an eye and glanced over to the other side of the room where this prized 'cake' he was told about lay. Upon the glance he had to fight down the urge to widen his eyes in horror. The 'cake' couldn't possibly be called a 'cake' at all. It looked like a disembodied pig. With strawberries. It defied the simplest logic of 'cake'. Delico held back his intense need to say 'no' and just mechanically nodded. He didn't want to hurt Worick's feelings, the poor man had a look of a war veteran when he uttered the word 'cake'.

Though upon nodding Worick seemed to panic. It was almost as though he didn't want to go near the pig-looking 'cake'. The blonde man resigned to getting up and walking cautiously towards the pink looking thing. Delico watched, mouth slowly opening in a silent 'what the fuck?' as Worick picked up the place as though it was a ticking time bomb. Even going so far as to try and distance himself from the thing.

Placing it down on the table, the knife sat morbidly next to it. Delico and Worick stared at one another, expecting one of them to cut a slice and test it for poison.

'Damn it all to hell.' The twilight mentally sighed after a minute.

"Well?" Delico said, raised eyebrow and offered his place boldly. Worick smiled weakly and cut him a thin slice. It almost resembled paper. Trusting the man hadn't poisoned him Delico ate a piece and froze before humming in delight. "It's nice."

The handy man gawked.

"Don't look so surprised, what did you think it'd taste like?"

* * *

~o0o~

* * *

Yesterday.

Worick stared at the kitchen counter; his smile could only be described as devious. His goal was simple. Bake a cake. His hands have graced a few pots and pans back in the days. Even got to second base with a cooking book, sure his soufflé may have turned out on the crusty side but it did look delicious.

Or so they say.

He doesn't know who 'they' are exactly, but they do say.

Five minutes in the microwave exploded.

Worick jumped back with a shriek and stared gob smacked at the now inflamed microwave. Armed with his mittens, Worick grabbed the burning object and threw it out the window.

The _closed_ window.

The room was filled in awed silence and Worick just _stared_. After about a minute he let out a little "…eh?" and almost sprung to the ceiling like a cat when the door opened. Nico walked in with crusty eyes, not even turning his way. Worick watched in bated breath as the small man walked to the fridge, got a sparkling soda, and walked back out.

"…"

two or so minutes later

There were many things Worick hated, but never had he ever thought that he'd venture so much into saying that he hated _baking_. It was baking for christs sake. A beautiful thing. But now he hated it. It was the devil's work. Luring you in with it's sweet smells and delicious tastes. Worick would go so far as to say chefs are demons. He stared in ire at the perfect picture of strawberry cheesecake.

"You evil little bastard."

Taking a deep breath he took out the flowery apron he borrowed from Connie and slipped it on with a deep sense of unease. He was wearing flowers. Another shiver. Worick let out a sound that resembled a moaning bear.

"It's okay Worick. It's all-good. You got this you handsome devil." He stared at himself in the little mirror hanging above the sink. Gazed right in the eye. "You can do it. _You're gonna make the best goddamned piece of strawberry-fucking-cheesecake it'll make Delico wanna hang out with you some more_ -and maybe go on a few dates. Don't be picky now. If he wants to have a picnic you'll have a fucking picnic. And then after a few picnics he'll maybe refer to you as his boyfriend. Make the cake Worick. _Make the cake_." Cutting himself off Worick flipped the mirror over and wailed. "Damn you Delico!"

* * *

~o0o~

* * *

Nic knew something was up with Worick when he arrived home with a bag of cooking supplies. At first he did a double take then paused in thought. He's never seen Worick cook. They always get takeout or receive gifts from customers and if they're lucky, granny has leftovers. And in all the time he's known him he's never seen worick even touch a pan. He avoids cooking like the plague. After a moment of this mind turning event, Nic peeks over his book and watch the most bizarre scene play out. Worick was mumbling to himself, as though he were rehearsing lines for a play. Nic managed to notice some words but they were all coming out in 'blablabla' It was irritating to say the least. He prides himself on being able to catch words, but this…this was alien.

It was then he realized what Worick was 'rehearsing' for.

A strange gurgle makes it way through his throat and Nic covers his hand over his mouth. Worick's head snaps to him like an offended owl. That was all it took to make him crack up.

"Oh shut up Nic!"

* * *

~o0o~

* * *

Oh shit. _Ohshitohshitohshit._ Something was wrong. Something happened and Worick had messed it up. The sweet mouth watering scent of the cake that was described in this cursed book wasn't sweet at all. It was rather _foul_. And it was wafting up the kitchen like a gas bomb. Covering his nose with a clothes peg Worick picked up the bowl and marched over to the shattered window. With a swift tip the mixture slowly made it's decent onto an unlucky pedestrian.

And that was how Nico fount him.

Frozen with his arms through a shattered window, mixture pouring out of a bowl, curses being strewn outside and then there was the most difficult picture the small man had to comprehend.

When Nic smelt the undeniable stench of a corpse he slowly followed the scent trail into the kitchen. He had expected to find a horrid scene. But no, it was something much much worse. A positively scandalized Worick covered in a pink flowery apron and cow embroidered mittens!

He let out a strangled noise and back-peddled his way out of the kitchen. The whole time Worick staring at him as though being caught in a deceitful act.

* * *

~o0o~

* * *

Now.

Delico coughed, bringing Worick out of his misery.

"Well...it's good." Said the younger man with a straight face. Face blushing at the compliment he-

Face. Blushing. Hot.

' _Ah, fuck._ ' Pretending not to notice how he lit up and the confused expression Delico had Worrick rid his cup of the tea bag and sipped it. "So~, Delico," he sang, trying to get back into the swing of his normal _sane-ish_ mind. Just as expected Delico tensed up. "how is life?"

Eh? "Bloody."

"Killed anybody recently?"

"Undoubtedly."

"Yeesh, what's with that look?" Worick reared back at the murderous glare Delico shot him. "I'm just trying to make small talk."

"I know, and I don't know why."

...Delico can't be that stupid can he? Worick had half the mind to slap a post-it note on his head reading 'I LIKE YOU!'

"You really wanna know why?" he asked and immediately regretted it when Delico gave him a sharp nod. Ah, he really should have expected that. As though God was looking down on him the phone rang. "Ah! Phone!" pouncing up like a dog given a treat, ignoring the displeased expression Delico had.

"Handy Men."

" _Yo, Worick I've got Nico's Celebrer pills._ "

"Right now?"

" _Yes right now!_ " The Doctor shouted into the phone so loud Delico's head popped up in shock. " _If you don't get his dosage now I'll be out by tomorrow. Damned twilights and their issues._ " with that the tone ended and Worick sent Delico an apologetic look.

"Looks like I need to do a run. You can go now I don't mi-"

"No it's okay I can wait."

Worick blinked in shock, and so did Delico.


	5. Chapter 5: Tea

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Gangsta'**

 **Thank you for all the reviews, oh my gosh it's been ages since I've updated. AGES. Honestly, it feels like last week since I posted a new chapter. Golly gosh time flies by when you're at school and worrying about little things.**

 **Happy new year!**

* * *

~oOo~

* * *

Worick ran like a bat outta hell.

Twisting and dodging throughout the back streets of Ergastulum was beginning to leave him short of breath and his thighs burning like the planet Mustafar.

Yet, Worick barely took noticed his depleting health as his thoughts were swirling with horrifying images of Delico finding a stray piece of dirty laundry, perverted magazines left lying around precariously or, worst of all - _worst of all_

 _ **Worick's notes on how to woo Delico.**_

"Nooo!" Worick roared in horror and sprinted past a twilight couple looking like an insane person with his ass alight. Panting from exertion, he muttered curses under his breath. His destination a couple of measly feet away. "Must, _phe_ , not, _keh_ , let, _shit_ , Deli, _hwa_ , seeeeee!"

Worick flung himself through the doors of the clinic in a bundle of limbs.

Nina, who was innocently moseying her way about with a tray of freshly washed medical appliances, leapt back in astonishment at his sudden appearance and let out an alarmed cry. The tray crashed to the floor and a stethoscope smacked Worick in the face.

" _Goddamn_!"

 _"Oh,_ it's only you Worick-san." Said Nina with a sigh of relief before blushing. "You should know better than to barge in hear loudly like that, Worick-san! I thought you were some thug trying to steal Tou-san away."

This made Worick flush. He grinned and guiltily rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry 'bout that, Nina." Worick chuckled awkwardly, trying to catch his breath. "But I'm on a bit of a, _keh_ , tight schedule. So if ya could, _feh_ , give me Nic's pills that'd be, _shit_ , grea-YEEEOOooo _wwccCHHH_!"

Worick's hands flew to the side of his ass screeching like a cat being shoved in a bubble bath. With trembling fingers he ripped a needle out of his cheek and stared. Terrified.

"Thought I told you to not curse in front of my little girl, Worick." A dry threatening voice said from the shadows of the room. Worick began to sweat. "You're glad that needle isn't filled with the _more…harmful_ toxins I love to play around with." Stepping from the darkness, Doctor Theo smirked keenly. Draping the side of his lap coat open, revealing an array of _very_ threatening needles. Worick suddenly felt a great wave of dread. "Such a shame that you forgot our little deal, Worick – "

"Ohhh, _that_ deal?" Worick hummed, as though in thought. Bracing himself against a bed with his hand under his chin. Nodding.

It was complete bullshit but Worick felt as though he was a man with nothing else to loose by this point.

Delico's probably already found the list by now. And his porn magazines…Worick's eyes went wide as the thoughts hit him.

Suddenly those needles were looking all the more enticing.

"On second thought. Fu – "

"Oh no," Said Doctor Theo, letting go of his coat with an infuriated flap. "I know that look. I know that look and I want nothing to do with that look. I want it as far away from me as possible. Here," he tossed Worick the orange pill bottle, and stalked towards him, eyebrow twitching. "Take the pills, take the look and _go_." Shoving Worick out the door, the blonde barely had enough time to process what was going on to place his foot in the doorway.

"Doc, _please_. _Buddy_." Worick pleaded. "Delico's probably found the list and man, I can't face that. I'd rather die by whatever puffer fish ya have stocked up in those big needles than face that humiliation."

Doctor Theo paused, and looked him in the eye. Very softly he said. "Not my problem." Booting his foot away Theo slammed the door in his face. Worick stared, aghast.

Through the damaged wood he could hear Nina cheerfully cry, "good luck, Worick-san!"

He chuckled softly, ever the optimist that girl. Hopefully it won't fade away with the influence of Ergastulum will have around her. So far nothing's happened, but Worick still worried.

Worick stood outside the clinic uncertainly for a long second, not saying or doing anything impressive, just frozen there, hand gripping Nic's Celebrer pills and staring off in the distance. Wondering, waiting, for something to kill him.

"Get away from my clinic Worick or so help me I will stab you in the groin!" Doctor Theo gruffly called from inside.

"Please, by all means, have at it."

There was the sound of muffled arguing, Nina's voice leading the high notes while her father's lead the low notes. A bang, crash and abruptly the door opened and a disgruntled Doctor was hauled outside next to Worick. The giglo caught sight of Nina's righteous grin before the door was slammed shut and there was a clink of it being locked.

The two stood besides one another awkwardly for a moment. Sharing a mutual silence of unease at the unforeseen event.

"We're not going to share some heartfelt stories about the power of love, so don't go getting any ideas." Said Doctor Theo, blinking lazily up at the afternoon sky.

"Trust me I wasn't."

"I'm not going to tell you anything helpful just because Nina said so. So don't go thinking my adorable little musume* has me hooked around her pinky finger."

" _Certainly_ wasn't thinking that. At all."

"I'm also not going to tell you that you're being unreasonable and senseless and to man up and confess already instead of causing unnecessary, _unwanted_ mayhem in my clinic because I do not like it when my prey become suicidal and let themselves become my own personal pincushions all 'cause they've succumbed to their imaginative weakness. And you're not weak, are you Worick-san?"

"Of course not!" Worick said, glaring…and pausing for a second. Blinking. And realizing what Doctor Theo had done.

Said Doctor smugly lit a cigarette.

"Man, you sly bastard."

"That I am."

* * *

~oOo~

* * *

Delico taps his foot against the planked floorboards of Worick's home in a bored rhythm. He had finished the cake not long after the man had left in a rush for Nic's celebrer pills. Which reminded him that he needed his topped up soon, but unlike his fellow twilight, Delico is more restrained when taking his so he doesn't run out as quickly as Nic does.

Angling his head around to get a better look of the apartment, Delico gave into his curiosity and leant forwards to see what magazines his… _friends_? – ppft - read. His eyebrow rose at the partly naked woman on the front cover. Ah, yes.

Moving on.

He took to the books on the shelf with a wary glance. Standing, Delico casually moseyed his way over, hoping for something to tickle his fancy instead of being repulsed by partly naked women posing in uncomfortable (unrealistic) angles.

Surprisingly, he found some classics on the shelf. Moby Dick, Dorian Grey…

Delico huffed out a stunned laugh and picked up A Tale of Two Cities, flipping through it curiously. Delico wasn't sure if the collection was Nic's or Worick's, but either way it was impressive.

Not that he was impressed…

Okay he was impressed.

It was rare, _extremely_ rare for someone in Ergastulum to read these kinds of classics and not come from one of the four families. It made Delico consider for a moment, staring intently at the shelf of literature, where did Worick and Nic come from to know and have the ability to read such complicated novels?

"Ah." Delico shook his head, stuffing the book back in the shelf and stride back to the couch. "Don't care." Not a priority.

Sitting back down, he picked up his cup of tea and took a sip. Humming. He was surprised, again.

Worick made good tea.

Where did he learn to make good tea?

"Ah _hhh_." Delico groaned in frustration as he began to realize just how little he knew of the gigolo.

Not that he cared.

"Don't care." Sipping the tea again, Delico let an uncommon smile out at the calm sweet minty taste. He made a mental note to ask what kind of tea it was when Worick got back. Yang would be thankful, that man liked his tea.

As time wore on, tea finished and patience shortening. Delico began to wonder why he was waiting.

Just as he was about to get up and leave, the door banged open and the Twilight had a gun in hand ready to shoot the intruder. He just managed to stop his finger from pulling the trigger when he recognizing the intruder was Worick. Sighing in relief for not putting a bullet between the man's eyes, Delico relaxed, holstering the gun.

"Took your time."

"I, _phe_ , tried to be quick, _jeez why is the clinic so far_ , sorry I'm not a twilight."

Delico raised an eyebrow and fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Oh yes _sorry_ , forgot you inhale those death sticks every morning. Won't be surprised if you cough up a lung right now."

"So cold."

Delico frowned as Worick straightened himself out, all except his usual ponytail, which was an abhorrent mess. Awkwardly the twilight gestured to his hair with a weird flap of the hand.

Worick stared. "Eh?"

"Your - Your hair's kind of…" He flapped his hand about. Worick mirrored him with a raised eyebrow. "It's out of…" flick of a hand, Worick joined him, this time both eyebrows raised in genuine bewilderment. Delico huffed and gestured with both hands at his own hair, wiggling his fingers suggestively.

"What?" Worick mirrored, lips twitching and wiggling his fingers. " _Sparkle sparkle_? Wha's this supposed to mean exactly?"

"Your hair's out of order." Delico replied in frustration. Almost whining when Worick tilted his head in confusion. " _Oh for Chris_ \- Look in the mirror."

"I'd rather ya do more of this." Worick grinned, flapping his hands about comically. "It's rather entertaining to see you do it."

"Glad to be of service." He hissed, fighting down the embarrassed blush as he thought of how idiotic he would have looked like. Yang would have been in hysterics.

"But really, is my hair that bad looking?...Did I run all the way back here looking bad? My reputation…" Worick breathed in a near hysteria, wide eyes filled with horror as he took large panicked steps towards Delico. Said Twilight took equal large steps back with wider eyes.

"H-hey! Why are you getting so close? Ever heard of personal space? You-you ran here?"

Worick acted like he didn't hear a thing and cornered the poor man.

"Do I look bad?"

Delico glanced at Worick - the messy hair, flushed face, panting breath and shirt clinging to his sweaty chest, exposing muscles - and fought down a blush. Staring over Worick's shoulder, composing himself Delico nodded.

"Do I look bad?" Worick repeated, having none of the silent treatment.

Internally groaning, Delico looked back to the man, met his eye and grinded his teeth. Infuriated at himself for getting so worked up over-over…why was he so responsive to Worick's appearance? He needed to talk to Yang.

Coughing, Delico avoided the sudden heated gaze. "You look fine, Worick-san."

"Maa~" Worick sang, backing away with a smug grin.

Internally Delico cried in relief at his personal space bubble coming back into existence.

"Drop the honorifics, Deli. I have."

Delico snorted, crossing his arms. "Without my permission."

"Ohhh," Worick smirked, stepping forward and bumping their shoulders together. The twilight tensed at the unfamiliar contact. "I haven't heard you complaining."

"This is me. Complaining. Right now. Don't you have ears?"

Seeing Worick's smirk grow, Delico froze at realizing how loose he was acting. Clearing his throat, he pocketed his hands and nodded towards the door.

"I better go, I've overstayed my welcome." Delico ignored the way Worick's grin slipped and headed out. "Thank you for inviting me, I enjoyed the tea and cake – Oh." Twisting around he asked, "what type of tea was it?"

Blinking, Worick snickered. "You liked it?" Delico nodded. "Good."

The twilight frowned slightly at the response in confusion.

"My own personal blend; licorice, peppermint and lavender. I can give you some to take home if you like."

Delico thought on this, Yang would surely lighten up at the thought of having new tea to try. Nodding in acceptance, Worick smiled.

Awkwardly, Delico smiled back.

* * *

~oOo~

* * *

* - Daughter in Japanese.


End file.
